


Why did he have to leave?

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Request from: @just-another-winchester Hii! I was just reading some of your spn one shots and I thought they were really good! I was wondering if you might write one where like, the reader and Dean had just begun to date right before he went to Hell, and she had nightmares and struggled with it, but when he came back reader is super emotional and then starts screaming at Dean and gets mad at him for dying in the first place and then they have angry sex?? I understand if its way weird but anyways thanks for your time!





	Why did he have to leave?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was very emotional to write. I hope you like it. Feedback really helps me know what you guys like and to make me a better writer. Please leave me a comment. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Language, extreme angst, Major character death, reader isn’t eating or sleeping, unprotected sex, fingering.

Making your way to the Roadhouse, in your little ole’ reliable Honda, you wondered what the case would be this time. Pulling up in the parking lot, you spotted Dean’s black beauty, that amazing ‘67 Chevy Impala, you were looking forward you riding in the back of her. You walked into the bar, and spotted Jo by the serving station with her back turned towards you. You cautiously wrapped your arms around her waist trying not to spook her, placing your chin on her shoulder, “Did you miss me?”

She put the tray of drinks down on the bar, “of course I missed you,” she turned around hugging you back and placed a kiss on your cheek. It had been too long since you saw your best girl friend.

“Oh wow,” Dean smacked Sam’s arm just enough to get his attention, “Sam look at that. Damn now that’s a beautiful sight, I could die a happy man if I could be in between those two for an evening.”

“Really Dean!” Sam said with the best bitch face.

“Hey, I’m already a dead man, I might as well enjoy what time I have left.” Dean told Sam, he was accepting of the whole situation. In less than two months, Dean would be in hell and he was going to live it up while he still had the chance.

He got up and walked over to you, “hey gorgeous!” He gave you the most amazing smile.

“Dean” you squealed a little, right before you pulled him into a hug. 

He pulled two shots off of Jo’s tray, “you gotta pay for those Dean.” Jo informed him.

“Put it in my tab. Come on Sweetheart,” he handed you a shot. You clicked your glass to his, before you drank the amber liquid feeling the honey burn tickle your throat. 

He took the glass from your hand and put his fingers into your belt loops pulling you on the dance floor. “What are you doing Dean?”

“I am tired of waiting around for this to just happen. I’ve come to the realization that I probably don’t have as much time as I thought.” Dean explained as he pressed himself closer to you.

“Well the life expectancy of a hunter is greatly shorter than the rest of the population. But I do understand.” you ranted a little, placing a hand on his waist.

“Ok then just be with me for a night, a week, a month even.” His voice almost begged. 

This wasn’t your normal Dean, he was softer more honest, and you didn’t want to miss an opportunity to be with him. “Yeah” you whispered next to his ear. “Life’s too short.”

“Hey Jo, two more whiskeys.” He ordered.

He held out one of the shots to you and you took yours and his and downed them quickly trying to give yourself some confidence. Normally, you weren’t good with men and it had been awhile for you so you wanted to loosen up and loosen up fast. 

“Well then.” He huffed a little sad he didn’t get another drink but ok that you looked like you wanted to have some fun tonight. 

He pulled you back on the dance floor just in time for a nice slow song to come on over the jukebox, his body was warm and firm as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He slowly moved to the beat of the song, your eyes locked with his, he leaned in and kissed you gently. His full lips slid over yours, he took his time and kissed you like you were everything to him. After a couple of songs filled with making out, Ellen told you to take it outside.

He drug you through the door as you giggled, waving bye to Jo. Your body was pinned between the cold driver’s side door of the Impala and his hard chest. Those beautifully pouty lips were kissing down your neck and and into the top of your bosom. You could feel his bulge pressed against your stomach and his hands roaming over your ass, you couldn’t contain your excitement as you moaned, “Dean, I want you now.”

You didn’t have to say it twice when both of you were sliding into the backseat, making out like horny, drunken teenagers. Clothes were strewn all over the interior of the car, releasing soft skin that deserved to be kissed. The windows fogged up, his tongue licked over your nipple, your legs opened to him. His cock rested next to your core, “You are so beautiful Sweetheart.” He praised. 

His fingers pressed into you, you began to whimper which turned into a groan as he worked your pussy with his experienced hands. “Oh Fuck!” You panted as your body shook from pleasure. “Damn that was good.”

“I think I want to do that all the time.” He chuckled.

“Come here and make me feel even better.” You smirked.

The two of you spent the rest of the night getting tangled up in each others bodies as he made you have orgasm after orgasm. You fell asleep on top of him, with his jacket draped on you. 

A set of knuckles tapped on the window at around two in the morning, you woke covering yourself the best you could. “Hey, they just finished last call, we gotta go.” Sam informed you both.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean spoke still a little sleepy. Sammy turned around and leaned against the car to give you some privacy. “Hey sweetheart, you wanna stay with us tonight? Are you ok to drive to the motel?” He asked pulling up his jeans.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” You kissed him between putting on your bra and undershirt. “Um, I guess I’m good to drive. Well know when I stand.” You giggled.

Getting out of the car, you knew you’d be ok to drive back. You blew a kiss to Dean from your car and he smiled back flashing those pearly whites.

“So you gonna tell her?” Sam asked Dean as while riding in the car.

“What are you talking about man?” Dean turned on the car.

“I can’t believe you. It’s not like you slept with just another bar slut. You slept with (Y/N), and she actually cares for you.” Sam spat at him.

“Come on she and I don’t exactly have the best track record with relationships.”

“Yeah but she is at least your friend. You think she isn’t going to fall for you. I saw you tonight and you laid it on really thick.”

“I bet she will leave before the end of the week.” Dean said turning on to the road of the motel.

“And when she doesn’t?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged. “Do you even like her? Or was she just a quick lay?”

“Of course I like her. I’ve always been crazy for her.” Dean admitted.

“Then you should tell her.” Sam advised.

Dean pulled into the parking lot, “I know but how do I do that?” He saw you pulled up with all smiles. “I finally have what I want and she looks so happy. I don’t wanna upset her. I just wanna have a nice couple of days with her.”

“Ok but I warned you.” Sam pointed his finger at Dean.

The next few weeks were amazing, you and the Winchesters teamed up and drove all over the country hunting numerous different monsters. Dean and you had become inseparable, Sam even made you two get a different motel rooms so that he could get some sleep. You were falling for Dean, you woke up happy to be sleeping in the same bed as him. Oh and the nights, did I mention they were amazing. 

Then Dean started to hear dogs barking, you didn’t hear them, so you assumed he must have gotten cursed. 

“Sam, I don’t know what’s wrong but it’s Dean.” You went and got him from his room.

“Do you hear them?” Dean asked.

“hear what?” Sam inquired.

“The dogs, the barking.” Dean yelled.

“Oh shit! I thought we had more time.” Sam exclaimed.

“What are you talking about?” You asked Sam.

Sam looked at the panicked Dean, “dammit he didn’t tell you.”

“What didn’t he tell me?” You walked over to Dean, kneeled down took his face in your hands, “what the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

His bright green eyes were bloodshot, “I’m going to hell.”

“What!?” You asked completely confused.

“He made a deal with a demon. A year ago, I was dead and he made a deal, his soul in hell for my life.” Sam explained as you sobbed.

“No, no, no. Dean we’ll make another deal, we’ll find a way.” You told him holding him tightly. You were angry, sad but you remembered that night at the Roadhouse. He was trying to tell you in his way. Sam covered the motel room in goofer dust but that didn’t stop the hell hound. The next night, you and Sam watched in horror as Dean was ripped to shreds by an invisible force.

Bobby was nice enough to let you and Sam stay with him for awhile. You felt so stupid getting so emotionally invested in Dean. He was in hell and you felt like you were there too. Getting a good night’s sleep felt almost impossible, unless you were black out drunk on the account of the worst recurring nightmares you had ever had. You would wake up with your sheets soaked in sweat, screaming reliving the night that he died all over again. But the worst ones would be these seemly happy dreams, where you and Dean would be in a church and you stood at the alter with a wedding dress on and then instead of the preacher handing you gold bands, he was showing you a casket of the man that you loved.

Months past and you lost almost 25 pounds, Bobby and Sam were concerned, they practically had to force you to eat. Sam had even gotten into the habit of making you shower and at least compel you to put on clean clothes daily insisting that it would make you feel better. Picking out your favorite floral dress that was way too loose on you now, you didn’t care, Dean always liked it on you and that made you smile a little. Walking down the stairs, you took your spot on the couch and picked up your favorite book, anything to make feel like you didn’t have your heart ripped out.

It was about 1pm when you heard a knock on the door, you didn’t move as Bobby and Sam made their way to open it. They both looked in shock, you couldn’t see anything, “who the hell are you boy?” Bobby yelled. This forced you to stand up getting a better view of the person at the door, your jaw dropped, as you saw who was there, you covered your mouth and turned around beginning to cry. This had to be some cruel joke, a demon possessed Dean or a shifter. You heard Bobby and Sam doing all of the tests, was it really him. You rocked where you stood focusing on anything else.

“Is it really you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Sammy it’s me.” Dean cried pulling him into a hug. You still couldn’t face him, “Talk to me, Sweetheart.” Dean touched your shoulder.

Something snapped, you turned around, “Talk to you.” You shoved him, “Talk to you!” You yelled, Dean looked on your face and noticed that your once bright glowing skin was now sallow and dull, “All you had to do was talk to me.” Your voice went even louder, Sam and Bobby cleared out of the room. “No you couldn’t even do that but instead you fucking seduce me,” you slapped him, “make me fall in love with you, you asshole and then you just left,” you punched him in the face, in your weaken state it probably didn’t hurt him that much.

He didn’t even fight back, seeing the dark circles around your eyes where you hadn’t been sleeping or crying for months, “I know, I know.” He tried to hug you, regretting that he ever pulled you into this mess, seeing that the depression physically gripping ahold of you.

You fought back, “no fuck you, Dean. When you died, my whole future was ripped away.” You pounded on his chest.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you but I didn’t want you leave me.” His arms enclosed around you, “I just wanted my last days to be with someone that I love. I love you, (Y/N).”

“That isn’t what you do to someone you love.” You pushed away.

“I know but I’m here now.” He grabbed your face colliding his lips to yours.

“You’re here now.” You gasped, ghosting over his lips trying to catch your breath.

“Yeah I’m here now.” His voice was soft and low.

“I’m still pissed.” You slapped him again, before your lips crashed back against his. “I hate you so much.” Your lips slid across his cheek before you jumped into his arms, he held you up, kissing you back pressing you against the wall. “You’re an ass, a bastard and I hate you.” You said between kisses, gyrating on his hips. 

“I know, you should never forgive me but I wish you would.” He begged. 

“Shut up.” You ordered as your hands roamed all over him. You weren’t ready to forgive him but did just want to feel him. “Dean please just stay.” He let you down and you worked to release him from his clothes. Once his pants were low enough, he hard thick cock sprang to life, you pushed him down on the couch. Removing your panties quickly you pulled your dress up crawling on top of him and sank down on his length. You just needed to feel something, anything other than the sorrow, the despair, and the depression that you felt all these months, you just wanted to him to make you feel the passion that had been long removed from you. You ripped the dress off over your head, throwing it across the room. His wide dick stretched you like it was your first time, damn it hurt but felt so good too. He started to thrust inside of you as he nuzzled your neck.

“Fuck, (Y/N)! I thought of you every day.” He confessed as a tear rolled down his face.

“Me too.” You cried. “Please don’t ever leave me again.” Your pussy slid up and down his shaft, his hands gripped your hips holding you firmly, squeezing so hard you were going to have bruises tomorrow. You didn’t care, maybe that will help you know that this wasn’t some dream. Your breasts bounced in front of him, he captured your nipple in his mouth, causing you to moan deeply. He drove his cock into your pussy with such vigor you couldn’t do anything but hold on. Nails dug into his back, the raw emotions that you both were experiencing was almost overwhelming. He had never felt this good before, you both were so loud as the acoustic groans kept building. His hands moved over your back holding you as close as he could in a way that told you he never wanted to leave you again. “Oh God, Dean.” You whimpered, his cock hit your g-spot perfectly.

“I’m so sorry for leaving you.” He whispered softly as his warm cum shot out inside of you with such force it helped you find your release. 

You collapsed on top of him, kissing the top of his forehead. He ran his fingers over your ribs realizing just how thin you had become. “Sweetheart, I think we really need to get you something to eat, how about a bacon cheeseburger, fries, a couple of slices of pie, oh and a chocolate milkshake for starters.”

You chuckled, staring into his lovely almond shaped eyes, “yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Kissing deeply, your fingers intertwined with his. “I’m never letting you go again. You hear me.”

“Ok!” He breathed out.

“Where you go I go.” You told him.


End file.
